


The Dress

by LokisGirl



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Metallica
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/pseuds/LokisGirl
Summary: Lars is fixated on Twiggy and his dresses. Lars always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Twiggy Ramirez/Lars Ulrich
Kudos: 5





	The Dress

Lars rewound the video again. The machine whirred loudly and made a clunking noise as the tape came to a halt. He hit play. One more time, just one. He’d watched the Dead To The World video three times already today. It was a massive time suck, and he had important things to do. He just couldn’t get Twiggy out of his head. If he watched the tape one more time through, he’d get bored with it, and by extension the lanky bassist in the weird dresses and skinny dreadlocks. 

The sexy bassist in the weird dresses. Twiggy wore lots of dresses. That made it ok, right? He wears dresses, he’s girly. Girls are always ok. Even ones with surprises under their dresses, right? He looked at Twiggy’s high cheekbones and kissable lips flashing by on the screen, and decided it was very ok. Something about him was inescapably erotic. Lars longed to explore that something; he just needed to find a way. He’d have to get in a room with Twiggy first. Should be easy enough, he reasoned. They were both musicians, they must know some of the same people. 

Lars always got what he wanted, and two weeks later, he found himself at a house party hosted by Trent Reznor. It seemed like everyone from the industrial music scene was there. Lars felt a little out of place. He had never really been drawn to electronic music, although he was a fan of Ministry. Putting on his game face, he floated around the room, shaking hands, doing what he did best, schmoozing it up like the professional people person he was. He was chatting with a guy of the unlikely name of Nivek Ogre when Twiggy turned up. He was hard to miss, towering over everyone around him. His hair was pulled back and up on either side of his head, the pigtails making him seem even taller. The small crowd parted a little, and Lars was relieved to find that Twiggy wasn’t actually a giant. He was wearing the biggest platform boots since Paul Stanley in 1977, along with a pair of tattered fishnets and one of the dresses that captivated Lars. It was a school girlish number, with a big round collar and a kind of bib looking thing in the front. Lars had to tear his eyes away from Twiggy’s legs. They went on for miles. Lars blinked, and a picture of himself running a hand all the way up under Twiggy’s dress from the top of those boots flashed behind his eyelids. 

He excused himself from Nivek’s company on the pretense of needing another beer, making a beeline for the object of his affection. 

Lars suddenly found himself plucked off the ground, wrapped in a bear hug that smelled of whiskey, smoke, and make up. “Oh my god, I fucking love your band, dude!” Twiggy gushed in his ear. Lars laughed involuntarily. It sounded a little forced to his ears. He hung from Twiggy’s arms, feet dangling uselessly somewhere around the top of the man’s platforms, a good six inches off the ground. 

“Um, yeah. Thanks. Any chance I could get you to put me down?” Lars asked, a blush spreading across his features. Twiggy merely loosened his grip, causing the Dane to slide down his body. Lars found he was getting his wish again, this time in reverse, as his trapped arms made it impossible to not trail his fingers down a large portion of Twiggy’s thigh. The torn fishnets under his fingertips emphasized the flesh beneath, and Lars’ skin began to heat up with desire. 

They talked for a while about Twiggy’s influences, and their mutual love of Iron Maiden. Lars found the back of his neck stiffening from looking up at Twiggy, so he suggested that they find somewhere to sit. A quick search of the house netted them no free couches or chairs, but there was enough space for the two of them to sprawl out on Trent’s king size bed with a bunch of others who weren’t quick enough to get a seat. The party raged around them as they continued to talk, ending up thigh to thigh as the sea of partiers ebbed and flowed. Lars fingered the hem of Twiggy’s dress idly. He wasn’t trying to hit on the guy, certainly not with this many people around; he was just fascinated with the garment. It was so hideous it was pretty. Twiggy laughed. “You wanna try it on? Dresses are really comfortable,” he offered. “Come on,” he grabbed Lars’ by the hand and dragged him to the ensuite bathroom.

He swiftly reached a hand behind himself and deftly undid the zipper on the blue monstrosity. The dress pooled around his boots. He looked at Lars expectantly. “Go on, drop trou and put it on. It’ll be fun.”

Lars scratched at his head. “I dunno about this,” he stalled for time, trying to look anywhere but at Twiggy, naked except for Superman briefs, the fishnets, and those killer boots. Lars felt his dick twitching as arousal started to course through him. Ordinarily he’d be all over anyone half as hot as Twiggy who decided to get naked in front of him. This felt different, and he really didn’t know if Twiggy was offering anything other than the chance to put on the dress. Reluctantly, he shucked his t-shirt and reached for the dress. Twiggy didn’t move his feet.

“You’ve gotta do it right. It won’t sit properly if you got pants on,” Twiggy insisted. “Take ‘em off!”

“Fine, fine. Have it your way!” Lars turned his back to unbuckle his belt. He slid his jeans half way down his legs when Twiggy spoke again.

“Goddamn, you got a great ass,” Twiggy spoke slowly. Lars slowed his movements just a touch, his ego kicking in and the habit of making everything a show taking over. Twiggy reached out and stroked the back of Lars’ upper thigh. Sparks flared under Lars’ skin. He flicked a glance over his shoulder to see lust radiating from Twiggy’s heavily made up eyes. 

“Mmm,” the little half moan was the only sound Lars found himself capable of making, his usual smoothness evaporating. Twiggy dragged a fingernail up Lars’ spine and lazily down his jaw line until one finger landed under his chin. He pushed up gently, and Lars tipped his head back. Twiggy dipped down to meet him, finding his lips with a soft kiss. He drew slow circles with his nails on Lars’ chest, finally spiralling inwards to gently tug on the nipple ring adorning it. Lars immediately arched his back, pushing his shoulders into Twiggy’s torso and offering his nipple up for torment. Twiggy began to twist the ring just a little with one hand, running the other down Lars’ body as far as he could reach. Breaking the kiss, Twiggy stepped back without removing his hands. For a moment, Lars rested his head on Twiggy’s shoulder before the biting began. Right at the top of his spine where his hairline ran around the base of his skull, Twiggy dug his teeth in, proceeding to bite and nibble his way down Lars’ back, lowering himself until he was on his knees. Grasping the waistband of Lars’ boxers in his teeth, he yanked it away and let it snap back against heated skin. Lars bucked forward, grinding his fully hard cock into Twiggy’s waiting hand. Stroking it roughly through the shorts, Twiggy’s fingers closed around Lars’ shaft as he bit into the man’s hip, pulling with his teeth, forcing Lars to turn around. He made quick work of the boxers, pushing them out of the way by the time Lars finished turning around. His lipstick left a red smear along the hip flexor line as he dragged his lips to wrap around Lars’ dick. He ran his tongue over every inch he could reach without letting up the pressure his lips were exerting. Lars plunged his hands into Twiggy’s dreads as he felt every nerve in his body start to pulse in time with his heartbeat, every inch responding only to Twiggy’s ministrations. He rocked his hips as he plunged his cock deeper into Twiggy’s wet mouth, groaning as he felt his length against the resistance of teeth. Lars looked down at Twiggy, the eyeliner running down his cheeks, red lipstick all over his face, and every fantasy he’d had the last few weeks rushed over him. He moved his hand to Twiggy’s forehead and pushed back hard. Twiggy fell over as Lars dropped to his own knees and roughly kissed him, knocking their teeth together. Lars took over control, biting at Twiggy’s slender neck as he ripped a strategic hole in the already destroyed fishnets on his long legs. Slipping his fingers through the Y front of Twiggy’s Superman underwear, Lars made contact with Twiggy’s cock. It was everything he’d imagined, long, somewhat skinny, and rock hard. He fisted it and began stroking the length with a twist of the wrist that made Twiggy writhe beneath him. Plunging his tongue into Twiggy’s open mouth, he groaned as his own erection rubbed against the fishnets. 

Twiggy rolled his hips to create additional friction. He grabbed at Lars’ ass, digging his fingers into the taut flesh. His long fingers encased the entirety of the cheek as he ran one finger along the crack. He heard Lars’ breath catch as his fingertip crossed Lars’ entrance. Tracing back, he pressed a little harder. Rewarded with Lars’ arching back, Twiggy withdrew his hand long enough to slide the middle finger into his mouth, wetting it liberally with saliva. Returning the dripping finger to Lars’ hole, Twiggy gently breached him. Lars pulled away to make direct eye contact for the first time in the bathroom, eyes wide and a little shocked. Twiggy stopped, motionless, waiting for the next move. He felt Lars’ muscle flex around his finger, then watched in wonder as a joyous grin sparked on the other man’s face. He stayed still as Lars impaled himself further. Lars pumped his body back and forth, acclimatizing to the feeling of being penetrated, then began to stroke Twiggy’s cock in time with his own motion. Twiggy bit his lip, trying to swallow the sounds growing at the back of his throat. Lars kissed him hard again, demanding more. He bit at Twiggy’s bottom lip, moaning into his mouth. 

Lars pulled his lips away suddenly. He kissed at Twiggy’s ear, his whisper almost lost in the panting breath of his desire. “Twiggy... will you?”

“Will I what, baby? Anything you want,” Twiggy agreed without waiting to hear the request. 

Lars looked a little abashed. A blush flushed his cheeks even further. “Fuck me,” his voice was tiny, a little afraid. “Please?” Even in the midst of the firestorm of lust Lars sparked in him, Twiggy heard Lars’ trepidation. That tiny bit of fear made the decision easy. 

“Only if Trent’s got fucking lube in here. I’m not going to risk hurting you for this- I’d much rather just go down on you til you blow,” he gently moved Lars aside to fish in the bathroom cabinets along the wall by the door. He found a half used bottle under the sink. Relief flooded through him. He wasn’t lying about not wanting to hurt Lars, but the disappointment of stopping completely would have been too much. How often do you get a chance to fuck one of your idols?

He came back to Lars, joining him on the floor and kissing him softly. “Okay, where were we?”

Lars looked off to one side, and at the floor. He still looked embarrassed. “Um, one more thing?”

Twiggy smiled and nodded patiently. “What’s that?”

“Can you please put the dress back on?” Lars asked in a tiny voice.

Twiggy giggled. “Really?”

“Yeah. I really want you to be wearing it while I’m straddling you and your cock’s in my ass.” Saying it out loud seemed to the cure for Lars’ case of bashfulness. His fingers found Twiggy’s slightly flagging erection and brought it back to life with wheedling strokes, his thumb making convincing circles on the head. 

Lifting sweaty dreadlocks out of the way, Twiggy slipped the dress over his head. Dropping his heavy hair down his back, he grinned. “Sounds like you’ve put a lot of thought into this.” 

Lars took the bottle of lube from him, flipped the lid and poured a liberal amount directly onto Twiggy’s aching cock. The cold of the liquid made him jump and Lars’ slow motions, spreading it all over his erection would’ve made him come right then if he hadn’t been so anxious for what came next. Lars pulled him to a sitting position, pooling the lower half the dress around his hips. Just as described, Lars straddled him, keeping a hand on Twiggy’s cock to steady it as he stroked his entrance with just the very tip. Lars wore a look of rapture as he slowed his back and forth motion until he was nearly stopped, beginning to press downward. Twiggy’s slick cock slid inside him slowly, and he gasped. Twiggy’s fingers dug into Lars’ thigh involuntarily as he fought to keep himself from bucking his hips. He remained still, letting Lars set his own rhythm. Lars kept the pace slow, long strokes that made Twiggy feel like he might pass out at any second from the overwhelming pleasure of feeling himself engulfed in Lars’ body. He twined his fingers around Lars’ cock, squeezing gently and following Lars’ movements to stroke him in time. 

Lars wrapped his arms around Twiggy’s neck, kissing him hard. His breath came in ragged gasps and his rhythm began to fall apart as he sped up. The rotation of his hips grew bigger so that he was pulling Twiggy out almost to his cockhead before plunging back right to the root. His muscles began to spasm around Twiggy, and it was all too much for the androgyne. He bit down hard on Lars’ shoulder to stifle a scream as his release emptied into the slickness around him. Twiggy’s orgasm triggered an answering one in Lars, who didn’t even try to try to quell his shout as the pleasure ripped through him. 

They sprawled in each other’s arms on the cool tile. “Maybe we should take a shower,” Lars ventured. “Since we’re already in here and all.”

“Nah,” Twiggy grinned mischievously, “there’s no way to get your spunk off my dress and get it dry enough for me to wear. If I’m going back to the party covered in spooge, you’re at least going to smell like you got some!”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted elsewhere 2014-ish. I don't remember.


End file.
